The Raven
by Taliesin The Eternal Bard
Summary: Amanda's life was changed forever in an instant by a chance encounter with a ten year old girl named Sarah!
1. Chapter 1

"She is... immortal. A thousand years old, and she cannot die. A creature of legend… like the Raven, a thief who stole the sun and the moon. They sent a warrior to bring her back. He found her, and together they brought back light to the world. I was a cop. To me she was just a thief, another day on the job. But she wasn't. She changed my life, changed... everything. And both of us knew from that moment on, nothing would ever be the same." - Nick Wolfe

It was balmy spring a morning of the year 2002 the sun was shining against a back drop of blue in the city of lights, Paris France. A hungry ten years old Sarah is tired due to lack of food, Scanning the crouds for a pocket to pick, spoting a couple dining at a sidewalk café enjoying their breakfast! She found her targets for that morning.

Amanda Montrose & Nicolas Wolf were sitting at at table as young urchent walks up to the table and try's to pick Amanda's pocket. Amanda tells Nick softly "Don't look now but we are being watched!" Seeing her opportunity Sarah takes it, just as Sarah reaches for Amanda purse Amanda snatches Sarah's hand telling her "You're going to have to become much better at picking pockets to live on these streets little one!"

Sarah eyes widen in terror as she yells, "Don't sent me back to him please!" She pleaded.

Stunned into momentarily silence Amanda tells her "Before we get to that tell me your name?" An all to familyer feeling overtakes Amanda as she thinks _"A Quickening from this little one" _

Fighting to get away from Amanda Sarah tells her pouting and crossing her arms over her chest "My Name is Sarah, happy now!"

Nicolas Wolf, Amanda's companion looks at the young girl telling her, "Sarah, if you tell me your last name we will give you some food!" Sarah fidgets visibly uncomfortable she states "It's not that I don't want to tell you..., but everyone I tell dies!"

Cupping Sarah's face Amanda tells Sarah with confidence, "We are stronger then we look Sarah!"

Pouting Sarah tells him "It's David, alright..., happy now?"

Nicolas looks at Sahan asking her "Your Israeli?"

Sarah tells Nick "My birth mother was yes!" Sarah looks around nervously telling them, "I just escaped from the man who took me from my mother.., don't take me back please"

Amanda tells Sarah simpatheticly "We will not take you any ware you do not want to go!"

Sarah's eyes drift to the croissants as her tummy rumbles

Nicolas asks "Are you hungry?"

Smiling Sarah tells him "Yes, please."

Amanda asks "What would you like to eat Sarah..., my treat!"

Sarah eyes grow ever wider as she stares at the croissants asking "Really!"

Chuckling Amanda tells her "Yes..., Really, and if that bad man comes looking for you..., let me worry about him!"

Sarah asks Amanda "You don't fear him?"

Amanda asks Sarah quitly "Why..., is he Immortal Sarah?"

Sarah stops and thinks for a moment before saying doutfully "Not that I know of... why?"

Looking at Sarah, Amanda asks her "Sarah, can you keep a secret?"

With a quizzical look on her face Sarah asks "Yes, Why?"

With a smile Amanda tells her "I am Immortal!"

Surely, you jest Amanda. Sarah tells her!

Looking at Sarah, Amanda tells her, "I never joke Sarah not about that!"

A Middle Eastern man walks up to the table with a wild look on his face. A look of abject terror comes over Sarah she whispers softly in Amanda's ear "Bad man!" Ari Haswari tells them, "Give me Sarah back..., no one gets hurt!" Amanda tells him with rased eyebrow, "You picked the wrong woman..., to pick a fight with darling!"

Ari tells her "I am not in the habit or repeating my-self woman give me Sarah and no one gets hurt!"

Amanda looks at Ari saying in a raised voice "WOMAN..., DID YOU CALL ME WOMAN! Nick tells Ari shaking his head "You just said the wrong thing..., to the wrong ladymister!

"Nick, look after Sarah will you while I talk with Mr. Haswari!" Said Amanda

Nicolas "You don't have to tell me twice, sweetheart."

Ari draws a large knife from his boot, SmirkingAmanda draws a dirk from under her coat saying Damascus steal dagger circa 1300. Ari Lunges at Amanda screaming in rage!

Amanda dodges his thrust telling him "Temper, Temper Ari... don't loose you head"

Amanda dodges numerous attacks but Ari manages to drive the blade into Amanda's chest. However Amanda drives her blade into Ari's neck severing his jugular vein killing him.

Sarah shed a tear saying softly "She saved me, but she died!"

Nicolas pointed to Amanda's body telling Sarah "Watch closely!"

Sarah watches Amanda closely as she takes a large gasp of air, then sits up straight and then pulls the knife out of her chest. Sarah eyes grow as wide as saucers "But I saw you die!"

Amanda tells her serously "Yes, yes you did..., I told you I am not that easy to kill!"

Kneeling down Nicolas tells her "Sarah you can't tell anyone what you just saw!"

Rolling her eyes at Nicolas, Sarah says "Who would believe me!"

Amanda asks "Sarah that man..., was he the only one caring for you?"

Sobbing Sarah tells Amanda "Yes, now I am alone..., he was mean to me..., but he-"

Amanda finishes Sarah's statemen saying "He was all you had?"

Sarah asks as tears roll down cheeks she asks "How?"

Amanda asked Sarah "How am I alive... it's a kind of magic..., Sarah

What if I became your guardian?"

Tears streaming down Sarah as states at "Amanda bewildered asking You mean it!"

Taking her hanky from her purse Amanda dries Sarah's tears as he looks at her saying "Yes, of course I mean it!"

Up, until now Nick had been watching and listening with baited breath

Sipping his espresso Nicolas tells her "You know Amanda a wife and mother would be less conspicuous!"

This time its Amanda's turn to become wide eyed and bewildered stating "Nick you're asking me..., to marry you?"

Smiling Nicolas tells her "Yes, I am..., Amanda Montrose will you marry me"

Amanda says "Nick" looking at him smugly she says "you do realize that for us "Till death us do part..., takes on a whole new meaning!"

Nicolas "Yes I do"

Amanda tells her then my answer is "Yes" Nick

Both Amanda and Nick look at each other having the same thought

"Father Liam?"

Taking her cell phone out of her purse, Amanda calls Father Liam Riley

Pcking up the recever Father Liam Riley asks "Amanda to what do I owe the pleasure of your call!"

Amanda tells him "You had better sit down for this one Liam!"

Father Liam says "OH! Asking her "Why, what did you do Amanda?"

Amanda tells him "It's not what I did Liam..., but what I am about to do!"

Father Liam asks "Do tell Amanda?"

Amanda blurts out "I am going to marry Nick..., would you perform the ceremony!"

Father Liam's voice rises as he asks "Amanda, are you serious?"

Letting out a nervous chuckle Amanda tells him "Yes Liam"

Father Liam tells her "Be here in one hour Amanda!"

One hour later Amanda Montrose and family arrive at the parish of Father Liam Riley looking at Amanda Father Liam asks "Amanda, who is the little girl?"

With a hesatent smile Amanda tells him, "Would you believe my soon to be adopted daughter?"

Your adopted daughter Liam exclaimed.

Sarah gets a funny look on her face as she asks Father Liam sarcasticly "Do you always repeat everything my mommy says?"

Father Liam looks at the little girl saying "No..., but this is out of character for even for Amanda!"

Amanda states "Let's get one with this..., before I change my mind"

Father Liam Riley states we are gathered here today to witness the joining of Nicolas Wolf and Amanda Montrose; in holy matrimony "do you have the ring!"

Nicolas Wolf tells Father Liam Riley "Yes!"

Father Liam Riley says "Do you Nicolas Wolf take Amanda Montrose to have and to hold from this day foreword forsaking all others as long as you both shall live?"

Looking into Amanda's eyes Nicolas Wolf says "I do!"

Nick places the ring on Amanda's finger.

Turning to Amanda Father Liam asks "do you Amanda Montrose take Nicolas Wolf to have and to hold from this day foreword forsaking all others as long as you both shall live?"

As just a hint of a tear rolls down Amanda face she says "I do!"

Father Liam tells them "Then by the power vested in me by the city of Paris I now pronounce you man and wife!"

Walking up to Father Liam Sarah asks "Are you like my mommy..., are you going to live forever?"

Father Liam looks at Amanda with raised eyebrow asking "She knows!"

Amanda looks at him saying "We are the only ones she has Liam."

Sarah gets fidgety, Nick kneels down to see what the problem is "What's the matter Sarah?"

Looking at the floor Sarah tells them "It's not that I am not great full for your taking me in..., I will understand if you say no..., could you help me find my birth mother, or even my father?"

Amanda looks at Sarah telling her "Yes, if that's what you want!"

Sarah launches herself into Amanda's arms saying "Thank you mom!"

Thirty minutes later at Amanda's French VillaAmanda asks "Sarah would you come here please?"

Sarah calls out "Ok mom!"

Amanda asks her "Sarah did Ari ever take you to school?"

Sarah tells them "No..., Not really!"

Amanda tells her "Then for now we will be your teachers!"

Sarah gives Amanda a big hug saying "Love you mom!"

Amanda tells her "I love you to!"

Razing his eyebrow Nick asks "Amanda, what are you up to?"

Holding Sarah in her arms Amanda tells Nick "She will need an education, and I don't mean as a pick pocket and thief!"

Nicolas says "At least on that much we agree!"

As tears of joy stream down Sarah's face she tells them "Thank you both!"

Ten minutes later sitting at the kitchen table Nick tells Sarah "I need you to tell me as much as you can remember about your birth mother!"

Sarah responds well let me think for a moment! "Her first name is Ziva i think..., I think her father was or is director of Mossad!

Nick asks Sarah "Anything else!"

Sarah tells him "Not that I can recall..., we would have the same last name of course!"

Nick asks her "What about you're Father?"

Sarah tells him"He was an American Marine during the first gulf war... I think his name is Gibbs!"

Nick tells her "I think I have enough to work with for now!"

Fifteen minutes later Amanda asks Sarah to come sit by her for a moment, sitting down beside the woman she now calls "mom" Sarah asks "What did you want to talk about?"

Taking Sarah's hands in her own Amanda asks "how would you feel about changing your last name for a while?"

Sarah gets uncomfortably fidgety, lowering her head Sarah tells Amanda "If I do that then my birth mother can't find me!"

"Sarah!" Amanda says "The man I killed at that sidewalk café has friends..., freinds who will come looking for his killer..., and you!" Amanda exclaimed.

Amanda tells Sarah "Besides what you need to be for now is anonymous so you can blend into the crowd

Pouting Sarah bellows "Don't want to!" as she crossed her arms over her chest

Nick tells her "Sarah, Amanda is right... to stay alive long enough to find your birth mother you need to change your name!"

Silently Sarah stands their, her arms folded over her chest stating "Alright!"


	2. Chapter 2

It was the year 2010 eight years after Sarah was adopted by the Wolf Famliy when a stranger arrives at The Villa a now twenty year old Sarah meets an old friend of Amanda's the 420 year old Duncan MacLeod for the first time!

With a placid relaxed face Amanda call out to her adopted daughter "Sarah come here please there is someone I want you to meet!"

With both eyebrows rasied to an arch but her left rising higer then her right she stared out into the room her eyes and ears on alert for what may becoming next calling back to Amanda her mother, Sarah said "Coming mom!"

_Razing an eyebrow in curiousity Duncan looks at_ Amanda her old freins and onetime lover _stating _"Mom... Amanda?"

Grinning Amanda tells _Duncan_ "I am her guardian_ Duncan_, she like to call me mom... where is the harm"

Sarah walks into the sitting room asking Amanda "You called me!"

Amanda tells Sarah "I would like you to meet an old friend of mine..., _Duncan_ MacLeod!"

Rolloing her eyes Sarah Wolf says to Amanda "Mom, the term "old friend" takes on an entirely new meaning when you say it..., do you mean old friend or "Old Friend?"

Rolling her eyes right back as Sarah, Amanda said "Old Friend..., Sarah"

Sarah looks at Amanda asking "So..., he is like you mom?"

Confused _Duncan_ looks to Amanda saying"Amanda... Is she talking about what I think she is talking about?"

Fainting laughter Amanda tells _Duncan_ "She saw me die and then come back Duncan... what I was supposed to do!" Putting her hands on her hips Amanda said rather bluntly

Sarah walks right up to him and offers _Duncan_ her hand in friendship asking him "So..., how old are you Duncan?"

_Duncan_ tells her "420 years old!" proudly

Eyeing him up and then down again and grinning at _Duncan,_ Sarah exclaims "Impressive!"

_Duncan asks _Sarah quizically"Amanda hasn't been corrupting you has she... Sarah?"

Sarah tells _Duncan _"No... Nick sees to that... besides she caught me trying to pick her pocket eight years ago"

_Duncan_ razing an eyebrow once more asks "Nick?"

Amanda tells him yes Duncan, "My Husband Nicolas Wolf!"

_Duncan_ asks Sarah "Am I to understand..., you are Amanda's ward?"

Sarah tells _Duncan _"Yes..., she and Nick took me in ten years ago!"

"They are helping me find my birth parents..., I took the name Wolf because…"

Its right about that time Duncan feels a Quickening as he discreetly looks around. Amanda scoffes at his reaction tells him "Relax Duncan its just Nick"

"In here darling..." Amanda calls out, "we have company he is an old friend!"

Sarah give Nick a hug saying "Hi dad!" Nick tells her "I have some good news Sarah!"

Sarah looks at her dad expectinly asking "What's that?"

Nick tells her "I found them Sarah..., it took me eight years but I found them!"

It takes a moment for Sarah though process to catch up with what her dad just told her,

"My birth parents!" she exclaimed "really?"

Nick tells Sarah yes, "They are stateside in Washington DC!"

"We can leave whenever you want!" Nick told her.

Looking into her father's eyes Sarah can feel the tug and the pang of emotions building within her as she asks her dad "Tomorrow?"

Nicolas tells his daughter "OK Sarah!"

Turning to leave Sarah embraces Nick saying "Dad, love you... and thanks!"

Turning her attention to Duncan Sarah asks him"would you be my sparring partner Mr. MacLeod?"

_Becoming a bit standoffish Duncan replies _"I don't know Sarah!"

Amanda with her usual confidence says "She will be fine Duncan I taught her how to fight..., our way!"

_His eyes widening Duncan_ asks Amanda "Like an immortal?"

Amanda looks at _Duncan_ telling him"Yes, with or without a weapon she is quite good!"

Duncan & Sarah head off to spar coming back one hour later!

_Walking back to the house Duncan_ tells Sarah "Amanda was right you are quite good without a weapon!"

Smirking Sarah tells _Duncan_ "Look who my teacher was... Duncan"

_Duncan_ responds with rasised eyebrow"I see your point!"

As they enter the sitting room Sarah asks "Mom, I know it's not nice to ask!"

"I was wondering when this question would come up..." Amanda states"How old am I Sarah!"

Sarah says "yea... Mom"

Amanda tells her "Sarah I am 1200"

Her eyes widening as Sarah's jaw drops as she mutters "Mom!"

_Duncan_ tells Sarah "She is telling the truth!"

Sarah replies with raised voice "Mom, you have been around..., since the Ninth Century!"

Laughing Amanda tells her "Yes..., but I'm not the oldest immortal."

Sarah Wolf looks at her mother saying "No wonder you made history come alive for me!"

Amanda calls to Sarah "Come here" Huging her tightly.


	3. Chapter 3

That night both Amanda and Duncan sit around discussing the old days, Amanda looks Duncan square in the face telling him "We have a problem _Duncan_!" _Duncan_ looks at Amanda asking her "OH... what would that be?" With worry lines quickly forming and a knot at the bridge of her nose Amanda looks at _Duncan_ telling him "My daughter is smitten with you!"_ Looking down and to the left his cheeks turned just the lightest shade of crimson as Duncan_ tells Amanda "I didn't encourage it!" Wide eyed and surprised Amanda tells him "Duncan, I know you did not encourage it..., the only thing I ask is if you don't feel the same way...!"_ Duncan_ finishes her comment saying "Don't break her heart!"

The knot at the bridge of her nose grew larger and daughter Amanda's brows had formed a straight line dividing her face in two Amanda tells _Duncan_, "Break her heart, I take your head!"

_Duncan_ swallows nervously "You can't mean that Amanda!"

Amanda tells him "_Duncan...,_ she may not be my biological child...but I would do anything for her!"

_Duncan_ asks "Anything!"

Duncan she tells him in an elevated tone of voice "I went straight for her!"

_Duncan_'s eyes widen he knew exactly what she meant, the greatest cat burglar in history had retired _Duncan_ looked at her asking "No more stealing artwork?"

Amanda told him proudly "The only time I break into a museum these days is by their request!"

_Duncan_ asks "For how long Amanda, what do you do for money?"

Amanda tells _Duncan_ _"Duncan_ I have been a security consultant for the last ten years!"

"I test security systems for embassies, museums, all over the world!"

_Chuckling Duncan_ tells Amanda "You're more than qualified!"

Amanda retorts back "Thanks..., I think!"

Nick comes out of the home office asking Amanda would you like to sit in on the conference call from "Washington D.C."

Amanda calls out "Be there in a moment, Nick!"

_Duncan_ asks "how did you get started!"

Amanda tells _Duncan "I started doing some freelance consulting for a Mr._ _Bert Myers... After he died Nick and I just kept it going... had a ten year old to look after _Duncan...I couldn't be looking over my shoulder to_!" _

Duncan _tells _Amanda _"You have changed"_

Amanda tells Duncan "To be continued... be back when the conference call is over!"

Meanwhile on the other side of the world in Washington D.C; Director Leon Vance walks out of his office and into the bullpen snapping out the command "Gibbs..., David on my six now!"

Officers Gibbs & David run to catch up to the director saying "Yes sir!"

The trio stops at the head of the stairs as Director Vance asks "does ether of you two know a Nicolas Wolf?" Gibbs looks at him saying "No sir, never heard of him!"

Ziva David tells him "No Sir, same here, No idea who he is""

Director Vance tells them "He sure knows you two, and he is on I video link in MTAC lets go!" He opens the door to the Interior of MTAC. Nicolas asks "You are L.J. Gibbs & Ziva David?" Jethro & Ziva tell him "Yes why!" Nicolas asks "You had a daughter named Sarah?" Ziva turns away from the screen in obvious emotional pain as tears start streaming down her face "That's not possible..., they showed me her death certificate!"

Amanda tells her "Miss David, I know this will be hard to believe but your daughter is alive and would dearly love to meet you both!"

Ziva turns to leave in tears

Sarah blurts out to Ziva "You used to call me Little Princess!"

Stopping dead in her tracks turns Ziva turns to look back at the screen, her eyes are puffy from tears as she asks "What did you say!"

Sarah tells her again this time more calmly "You used to call me little princess..., I changed my name so that the people who held me would not find me again."

Ziva wipes the tears away with her hands asking "What was your name before it was Wolf?"

Sarah tells her "Sarah..., Sarah David"

Collapsing to her knees on the floor Ziva and starts sobbing uncontrollably, going to help Ziva Gibbs asks "If she is your daughter who is her father"

Ziva tells Gibbs "You... are Gibbs!"

Stunned Gibbs says "But that would mean!"

Ziva tells Gibbs "Yes..., it means when you left to come home I was already carrying Sarah!"

Drying her eyes with Gibbs hanky Ziva asks "Who took her from me?"

Amanda tells Ziva "Not that it matters because he is dead, but his name was Ari Haswari!"

Ziva exclaims "Ari..., my brother!"

L.J. Gibbs asks "How?"

Amanda tells him he made the mistake of drawing down on me with a knife I am somewhat of an expert with edged weapons Agent Gibbs!"

L.J. Gibbs asks "And the body?"

Amanda tells them "I threw it in a secluded marsh somewhere in the outskirts of Paris!"

Gibbs smiles asking Amanda "You killed him?"

Amanda tells him "I am stronger then I look Mr. Gibbs."

"We will be coming to DC in a day or two!"


	4. Chapter 4

It was the next morning, in her bed and under the covers Amanda is taking her time getting up when there's a knock on her door, Sarah voice comes from the other side of the door asking "Mom..., you got a minute?"

Sitting up in her bed Amanda tells her "For you..., I have all the time in the world Sarah!"

Sitting on the bed beside her mother Sarah asks with a smirk "Mom would you be upset, if I were to make Duncan my first!"

Cupping her daughters face Amanda asks Sarah"You really want to give him that gift?"

Smiling Sarah tells her "Yea..., mom I do!"

Amanda tells her daughter "He will spoil you for anyone else Sarah!"

Sarah eyes widen as she yells "Mom!"

Fainting abashment Amanda tells her "Relax Sarah..., he has always been a very gentle lover...I should know!"

Shuttering Sarah tells her mom "Ewe, that image!"

Laughing Amanda tells her "He will still spoil you for mortals..., he has been making love to women for over four hundred years!"

Sarah states "Mom, that's why I want him to be my first!"

Amanda hugs her adopted daughter telling her "I love you..., you do know that!"

"I know mom, and nothing will change that!" Sarah tells her

Amanda asks "Even meeting your birth parents?"

Sarah tells her "Mom..., you and Nick razed me you didn't have to!"

Amanda tells her "You have enriched my life it so many ways..., before you came into my life..., I was a Cat Burglar!"

Sarah asks Amanda "Mom, you were a common thief?"

Raising her eyebrow Amanda reminds Sarah "I may have been a thief..., but I was anything but common!"

Sarah says "true you are anything but common..., mom!"

Sarah tells her "Even after I meet them I intend to keep your name..., well at least until I become Mrs. _Duncan_ MacLeod!"

Taking the pillow from behind her head Amanda throws it at Sarah saying "Go on let me get dressed!"

It was thirty minutes later in the living room when Sarah caught up to Duncan whispering in his ear "make love to me?"

_Nervously Duncan_ pulls at his collor telling Sarah "I don't think this is a good Idea!"

Tracing his lips with her index finger Sarah tells him "I want you to be my first Duncan?"

_Duncan_ tells her I am truly honored Sarah but "I don't think Amanda would approve!"

Its right about that time when Amanda walks in asking "I wouldn't approve of what Duncan?"

Lowering his voice_ Duncan_ tells her "Of my making love to your daughter!"

Amanda replies "Duncan, I know you will treat her first time with the respect it deserves!"

"True"_ Duncan_ tells her

Amanda says "You have my blessing_ Duncan."_

It was three hours later _Duncan_ MacLeod emerged from his bed room saying "Amanda we need to talk!"

Amanda asks _Duncan_ "About what!"

_Duncan_ asks Amanda "Does she know!"

Amanda asks _Duncan_ "Know, what?"

_Duncan_ says "Amanda..., does she know that she is one of us?"

Amanda tells her "No, but I have prepared her for it as best I can!"

_Duncan_ tells her "Thank goodness for small favors!"

Amanda tells him "I have known for ten years!"

_Duncan_ says "That's not up to you Amanda, just keeping an eye on her!

Amanda says "I intend to _Duncan_!"

"You should know, Sarah has an eye on you!"

_Duncan asks "Meaning... what?" _

With a chuckle Amanda says "Oh this secret is just too delicious to give away!"

Amanda _Duncan exclaims "What do you mean..., _she has an eye on me?"

Grinning like a Cheshire cat Amanda walks out of the room as she tells him "You will find out soon enough."

"If she has her way... at any rate."


	5. Chapter 5

The next morning at the Wolf household both Nick and Amanda are packing for their trip to Washington D.C, as she calls out "Sarah.., we will miss our flight!"

Sarah face drooped and the heads of her eyebrows came to point as they rise, while the corners of her lips and mouth fall pointing downward to an inverse smile Sarah looks at her mom with a sad on her face half whining she asked "Would that be such a bad thing?"

Amanda takes Sarah in her arms saying "No, but we did make a promises Sarah!"

Walking to the door Sarah tells her mother "Alright!"

Extending a hand to his daughter Nick tells her "Come on Sarah!"

Sarah's mouth started forming an inverce smile as a knot quickly formed at the bridge of her nose her glaring eyes telling Amanda I am not happy she states "I wish Duncan were coming!"

Amanda takes a moment stopping what she is packing telling her "Duncan has other things to do!"

Taking a seat in the cab Sarah lets out a "Humph!"

Amanda tells her softly "Sarah..., I did warn you this would happen!"

20 minutes later at the Charles de Gaulle International Airport, The Announcer over the airport "P.A" system states "Flight 1177 to Washington DC is now boarding at gate 12!" Sarah starts nervously pacing the isle between the seats as they wait to be boarded onto their flight.

Nick walks over to her softening his face asking her "Scared Sarah?"

Her eyes had widened and a knot was slowly forming at the bridge of her nose Sarah tells him with fear in her voice "a little..., Dad..., what if they hate me!"

Amanda calls her over to Sarah asking her to take a seat beside her "Sarah do you remember how that woman broke down in tears?"

Fidgining Sarah tells her Mother "Yes!"

Amanda tells her "I have been around for 1200 years..., I am very good a reading people..., hat was not an act of hate, shock yes but not hate!"

A teary eyed Sarah asks "Are you sure mom?"

Pulling her daughters head into her shoulder Amanda tells her "Yes, I am sure!"

It was 4:00 AM, six hours later when they landed at Dulles Airport outside Washington DC. In Chantilly, VA.!

Amanda suggests to her family "Let's go to the Marriott Dulles Airport to get some sleep!" it's not that far away

Both Nick & Sarah look at each other bleary eyed saying "Amen to that!"

A short ride on the shuttle bus, and they arrive at the Marriott Dulles Airport Hotel heading right for the front desk! A weary eyes Amanda tells the person at the front desk

"Concierge level, Guest room, 2 Doubles please!"

The Concise asks "would you like a wakeup call, Miss!"

Amanda tells them "NO..., thank you!"

"We have been on a plane for the last six hours!"

The Concise tells her "As you wish Mrs Wolf!" they wave over a bellmen to help the Wolf family with their luggage Amanda tells them "Thank you!"

The Concise asks "how long will you be staying?"

Amanda responds "A day maybe two!" then we will be moving to Georgetown Suites

1000 29th St NW Washington DC 20007... or until we find something more perminant..., it's closer to the city!"

Its 8:00 four hours later after some much needed sleep Amanda picks up phone

Hello! The operator asks "May I help you?" she says!

Amanda tells her "This is Amanda Wolf in room 1700; connect me with the front desk please!"

The person manning the front desk asks "How may I help you?"

Amanda tells them "I would like to request/reserve a car with a driver to be at my disposal for the day!"

The Concise states "We will send up breakfast when you are ready!"

Amanda tells him "Fifteen minutes will do nicely!"

The Concise tells her "As you wish!"

Amanda calls out "Come on you two sleepyheads wake up breakfast will be here in fifteen!"

Both Nick & Sarah "Moan & groan, need sleep"

Amanda tells them "I have more years on the both of you then I care to think about..., if we are going to make it to the ship yards we have to get a move on!

One hour later the Wolf family arrives in the lobby and the Concise announces "The car you requested is ready when ever you wish to leave!"

Nick & Sarah look at Amanda asking "Car?"

Amanda tells them "For security Nick!

Nick looks at Amanda his wife of eight years saying "UH HUH..., some things never change!

Amanda says to them "Besides Nick, it's been a long time since I was in DC... A Very long Time Nick."

Right this way please The Concise tells them "your driver's name is Mike!"

The wolf family steps into the car that will take them where ever they wish to go, Mike the diver asks "Where to?"

Amanda tells him "Mike take us to Washington Navy Yards please..., 716 Sicard Street, S.E. Washington, D.C. 20388-5380!"

Mike asks Amanda "You mean The Navy Yards?"

Amanda tells him "we need to go to NCIS!"

Two hours later Mike tells them here we are "The Navy yards out side NCIS"

Amanda tells Mike "Thank you Mike, here is a tip!" she hands him a $100 dollar bill."

Mike looks at the Cnote saying "Thank you, here is my number when your ready to be picked up"

Smiling Amanda tells him "Again thank you!"

The wolf family enters the building and approaches security the security guard Andy asks "How my I help you?"

Amanda tells him "We are here to meet with Agents Gibbs & David..., please tell them the Wolf Family is here."

Andy tells her give me a moment "Let me call up stairs" picking up the phone calling agent Gibbs

Agent Gibbs speaking Andy what can I help you with Andy?

Sorry for disturbing you Agent Gibbs "The Wolf Family here to see you and Miss David Sir!"

Gibbs tells him "Send them right up..., don't call me sir!"

Let me give you these guest badges then you can go up Andy tells them!

Upstairs in the Bullpen Ziva starts getting a case of the nerves as she starts panicking. Gibbs tells Ziva "Relax, they are just as nervous as you are!

Ziva confesses "Gibbs, I haven't seen her since she was seven!"

The Elevator doors opens and Amanda, Nick & Sarah step out into the bullpen Amanda tells Sarah "Go on, you have been waiting for this moment since the age of ten!"

With a week smile Sarah says "Alright, mom!"

Ziva sheds a tear as she hears her long lost daughter call someone else mom

Ziva tells her "I missed so much of your life Sarah..., you have grown into an elegant young lady!"

Sarah tells Ziva I know "But that is time we can't get back."

Ziva asks "How did Mrs. Wolf find you!"

Sarah tells her that's actually a funny story "I tried picking her pocket for money, and failed!" With a wink and a nod Amanda tells Sarah "I was picking pockets long before you were born Sarah!"

Turning his head to face Amanda Wolf, Gibbs asks "What does that mean?"

Amanda tells Gibbs "In another life I was a thief Agent Gibbs..., then I met Sarah I went straight and became her guardian!"

Ziva asks "How did you end up on the street princess?"

Sarah tells her "When I was 10 I managed to run away from Ari..., from what I can remember I was on the run for three days before I met mom!"

Ziva asks Sarah "Did not Ari take care of you?"

Looking at the floor Sarah tells them "He would teach me things no child should ever know..., how to build bombs how to field strip an AK47s!"

Amanda sheds a tear "Sarah why didn't you tell us?"

Lifting her eyes to meet her mom Sarah she says "At first because I was afraid you would dump me on a street corner..., and then it didn't matter, I had moved on!"

Ziva asks "He did not beat you did he!"

Sarah tells her "Yes, he did!"

Gibbs announces "We got a case!"

Amanda Wolf tells Gibbs "We are staying at the Marriott Dulles Airport for the one more day..., and then we are moving to the Georgetown Suites, when you want to continue."

On the way down in the elevator Sarah said "Mom..., sorry I didn't tell you!


	6. Chapter 6

11:00 A.M. later that day at the Marriott Dulles Airport in the lobby Sarah asks "what's wrong?" Ziva tells her "I can't get into detail you understand that Sarah!" Sarah tells her "I understood now what's going on!"

Ziva tells her "We have a petty officer that was killed during an art heist."

"But room was sealed from the inside!"

Sarah looks at Ziva telling her "go talk to your boss but I think mom may be able to help you!"

Ziva looks at her asking "How so Sarah?"

Sarah "You remember my mom told you and agent Gibbs "In another life she was a thief!"

"Yes!" Ziva tells her

Sarah tells her "She was a "Cat"

"I will talk to my mom see if she is willing to help, where can I reach you?"

Ziva hands Sarah her card saying "You can reach me at this number!"

Sarah tells her "Expect my call!"

Sarah heads upstairs back to her room Amanda sees her rush into the room and asks her "Everything go alright Sarah?"

Sarah tells her "Yes, mom but…"

Amanda asks "Then what's the problem..., Sarah?"

Sarah tells her "I think Gibbs and Ziva may need your help mom!"

Amanda asks "How do you figure that sweetheart?"

Sarah asks "Mom you used to be an art thief right!"

Amanda responds "For more then a thousand years why..., what's this about?"

Sarah tells Amanda "Well my birth mother Ziva was telling me about this case that she and my father are working on!"

Amanda tells Sarah "Go on!"

Sarah tells her "Mom they found a dead petty officer in a room of a museum artwork was missing!"

Amanda responds "So someone broke in?"

Sarah tells her "Mom the room was locked from the inside!"

Amanda says "You thought if anyone could work out how it was done I could..., Right"

Her eyes were closed and she was smiling when she opened her eyes to looking at her mother hopfully Sarah says "Well..., I was hoping?"

Nick reaches into a briefcase saying "Amanda I had these new cards printed up, just incase."

Nick hands Amanda a stack of business cards that reads

Razing her eyebrow Amanda says "Raven & Wolf Security Consultants"

Amanda tells him "We are here on vacation..., I never could resist a challenge!"

With a smile on her face Sarah asks "So I can call Officer David back and say yes?"

Doing a double take as Amanda looks at her daughter "Why you little..., you ran a con on me... you little sneek!" throwing her arms up as she admits defeat.

Chuckling Sarah tells her "I learned from the best..., Mom"

Walking over to the room phone Sarah calls NCIS

Ziva David answers her phone "Officer David!"

Sarah tells her "it's Sarah, my mom will help you!

"When would you like to meet?"

Ziva tells her "Let me talk to Gibbs and call you back, and Sarah thanks!"

"You're Welcome" Sarah tells her

Gibbs asks "What was all that about?"

Ziva asks "You remember ?"

Gibbs says "Yes!"

Ziva tells him "Our Daughter and Mrs. Wolf has offered help us with The National Gallery case."

Gibbs "You didn't divulge anything vital did you!"

Ziva tells Gibbs "No you trained me better then that!"

Gibbs tells her "Call them back before they change their mind!" 

Ziva calls the Marriott Dulles Airport as the operator answers the phone Ziva tells them "Room 1700 please a Miss Sarah Wolf" the operator tells her "one moment please!

The operator dials room 1700 saying "Is Sarah Wolf there please?" Sarah tells her "Yes speaking!" The operator tells her "I have an Officer David on the line who wishes to speak to you!" Sarah tells them "Put her through!"

Sarah asks "did you talk to your boss?"

Ziva asks "Can you and your family meet us at the "The National Gallery..., In thirty minutes?"

A short thirty minute drive later at The National Gallery the Wolf family arrives Amanda asks "Do you have the blueprints?"

Gibbs tells her "Yes?" as he hands the blueprints to her! Amanda unrolls them on the hood of the car and starts to examine them saying "Interesting..., I need to see the roof now!" Agent DiNozzoo asks "Why?" Amanda looks at Anthony straight in the eye saying "Because Agent DiNozzoo, I was an art thief and a good one in another life..., I need to case the place the way your thief would have"

Ajent Gibbs asks "Define good Mrs. Wolf?"

Amanda tells him "I was never caught!"

Gibbs asks "Should I be arresting you?"

Amanda tells him "Agent Gibbs as I told you earlier... when I became your daughter's guardian I gave that up!"

Ziva Smiling states "She changed you!"

Amanda tells them "I needed..., and wanted to be there for her!"

Gibbs says "I understand!"

Amanda tells all of them "Every cat burglar has a signature... I most likely know this cat's signature!"

On the roof of The National Gallery Amanda starts to case the museum like she would have in the old days "I think I have seen enough!"

Gibbs razes an eyebrow asking "You know who did this?"

Amanda tells them "Jade, she was a rival of mine in the good old days!"

Ziva asks "How do you know her name?"

Amanda looks at Ziva saying "Know your enemy!"

Ziva tells her "I see... very true"

What's more she used my signature Amanda tells them

Ziva asks "how does this person know your signature?"

Amanda tells them "It's her way of calling me out Miss David..., my maiden name is Montrose!"

Gibbs face was getting flush in anger felling like he has been duped asking "As in wanted in 16 countries, including this one Amanda Montrose?"

Amanda tells him "Regrettably yes!"

Gibbs asks her "Why shouldn't I bust you right here, right now?"

Amanda asks Agent Gibbs "When was the Petty Officer killed?"

Gibbs tells her "Our coroner estimates time of death at 2 A.M.!"

Amanda tells him "I hate to disappoint you Agent Gibbs..., I was on a jet half way between France and the U.S..., Nick was sitting to my left and Sarah was sitting to my right..., Kind of rules me out don't you think?"

Gibbs just stood there feeling livid; he thought he had Amanda Wolf over a barral. In truth he was looking forward to looking at her accross the interagation table at her trying to break her down. But Gibbs knew one thing in his gut Amanda Wolf was involoved in this he just didn't know how. But he was going to find out.


	7. Chapter 7

The rooftop of The National Gallery, Amanda tells Agent Gibbs If I am going to recreate how your cat burglar did this I will need my gear and I will need my team!

Nick tells Amanda "You stay here I will get the gear and come back with Sarah

Five minutes later both Nick and Sarah come back. Nick hands his wife her repelling harness as both Nick and Sarah start setting up the ropes and harness

Amanda looks at Anthony and tells him "Agent Dinozzo... let security know I will be starting my reenactment, momentarily!"

Tony calls one of the guards over to explain the situation. The Guard takes his radio and calls back to base.

Tony tells Amanda "But this system is state of the art!"

Fainting laughter Amanda tells him "I can beat this system in my sleep Agent Dinozzo."

Amanda walks over to an electrical box and pops it open, saying "Now I am going to show you how she beat your security... let's see she said here..., flip this switch here to increase the time interval, push that button there decrease the lag time!"

Agent Dinozzo watches at how easaly and quickly she was able to bypass the Alarm System. Feeling his eyes on her Amanda said "The last time I did that it was pich black"

Amanda pops open the hatch on the sky light sits in the rig both Nick and Sarah set up for her. Blowing a kiss to Agent Dinozzo she jumps through the skylight using a fast rope descent harness she falls into the main gallery. Like a bird's feather descending to earth stopping mere inches from the ground. Her feet effortlessly touch the ground as she unhooks, she starts to walk the gallery itself. Hitting the radio between Nick and her-self Amanda calls out "Nick have agent Gibbs and his team meet me in the galleries!" Nick calls back "Roger that" "Amanda, as graceful as ever..." Nick Tells her. Turning just a hint of crimson Amanda says "I love you two" _The Quest for Immortality: Treasures of Ancient Egypt_

It was a few moments later when Gibbs and his team along with a museum curator join Amanda as she asks "Is there anything missing from the Egypt exhibit?"

Gibbs asks "Why!"

Amanda tells him "Jade doesn't take a job unless she has a buyer already set up!"

Gibbs "I see"

Walking into the _Egypt___Gallery Ziva asks "Another museum?"

Amanda says "No, a private collector most likely!"

_"Egyptian_antiquities are very hard to fence!"

Egypt Exhibit Mangier says yes the four Canopic jars of Prince Hornakht are missing

They are irreplaceable from Twenty-second Dynasty, reign of Osorkon II, 874-850 BC  
made from alabaster. "They were on loan from The Egyptian Museum, Cairo"

Amanda packs away her gear saying "I will recover them for you..."

Gibbs looks at Amanda saying "Not without us you don't!"

Stopping Amanda turns round and asks "Agent Gibbs, Can you become a thief over night?"

Gibbs tells her "No!"

Amanda tells him you may have been a class "A" sniper Agent Gibbs, but let me and my family handle it!"

Gibbs asks "But what about brining this person to justice?"

Amanda turns to leave only to have Gibbs chases her catching up with her five minutes later in the parking lot Amanda asks him "Jethro, May I call you Jethro?"

"When you only have one life, you should treasure it!" She hops into the waiting car with her husband and daughter. Mike stops the car so Amanda can finish their discussion

"What does that mean?" Gibbs asks

"It means let me worry about Jade, Agent Gibbs!" Amanda tells him

Amanda walks into Dawson's Pub; Joe Dawson the proprietor is behind the bar. "What did you need to see me about Amanda?"

Looking at Joe Amanda tells him "Jade!"

Joe Dawson tells her in a gruff voice "You know the rules Amanda we don't get involved, you're an Immortal!"

Amanda told him "In this instance, I am a Mother protecting her child... Joe, this little stunt she pulled was a message.., she is calling me out, and she is threatening me and my family..., this I will not stand for!"

Joe tells her "Alright Amanda, give me some time!"

Gibbs finally corners Amanda at Dawson's Pub "What did you mean by when you only have one life, you should treasure it!"

Amanda tells him again this time more forcefully "Jethro let me handle Jade!"

Joe Dawson wanders over to intercede on Amanda's behalf telling Gibbs "One military man to another..., I would take what the lady said to heart Agent Gibbs..., Jade is very dangerous!"

"Yea, well she killed a Navy Petty officer that makes it my business!" Mr. Dawson.

"Agent Gibbs... like the lady said when you only have one life, you should treasure it!" Dawson told him.


	8. Chapter 8

The Georgetown Suites, at 1000 29th St NW Washington DC 20007 in the lobby the next day. Joe Dawson Picks up house phone and asks "Amanda Wolfs room please?"

Answering the phone Amanda Says who is it "I know where Jade is!" Dawson told her

Amanda asks him "Well... Joe?"

Joe tells her "You can find her most nights at "Sofitel Washington DC Lafayette Square"

806 15th Street NW, WASHINGTON DC, 20005"

"You can usually find her in LE BAR after 10 P.M."

Amanda tells him "Thank you Joe!" Amanda writes down the information

Joe tells her "I was hoping you had changed your mind Amanda!"

Amanda replies "Joe she is trying to draw me back into our game..., she is giving me no other choice, continuing that game is something I have no interest in any longer!"

Joe asks her"What game Amanda?"

Amanda tells him "She has an incessant need to prove she is better them I am!"

Joe asks "Why?"

Amanda tells him "She needs to prove she is the better thief..., Joe, if I am retired she can't be the prove herself my better..., my only choice is to take her head!" Grabbing her coat and Single ring rapier Amanda heads to LE BAR at Sofitel Washington DC Lafayette Square Jade suddenly feels a quickening!"

Jade says "Hello Amanda, ready to continue "I miss our thieve's game"

No Jade, Amanda tells her "I have more important things to worry about then proving who is better!"

Turning to leave Amanda tells her "Shenandoah National Park at sundown!"

"Amanda Wolf" Jade yells "Amanda, come back here it took me years to find you again..., this is not over... maybe I have taken this one step to far."

Amanda turns on her heals saying "Maybe you went too far..., just for that if I have to hunt you down, I will kill you "Slowly""

Looking at Amanda, Jade repeats "I miss our thieves game Amanda"

Amanda tells her "The only braking & entering I do these days is at the request of an insurance underwriter!"

Jade asks "You went legit, why?"

Amanda tells her "Because I had/have a daughter to raise Jade..., I grew tried of having to run every time I heard a siren!"

Instictivly reaching undere her coat Amanda tells Jade "You have until sundown..., ether get-out of town or meet me Shenandoah National Park!"

Jade "You're not joking!"

Narrowing her gaze Amanda tells Jade "No Jade, I'm not!"

Jade replies in a rasised voice "I'm not leaving till you continue our game!"

Amanda tells Jade in reply "Then you have until sundown to settle your affairs and make your peace Jade!" Amanda turns and walks away with a smile

Jade's eyes widen as she calls out. "Amanda!"

Amanda calls back "Remember Jade... sundown at Shenandoah National Park..., Jade don't be late..."


	9. Chapter 9

Sundown, Shenandoah National Park in the parking lot Amanda awaits Jade's arrival at the park when out of the darkness Jade calls out "I'm here Amanda!"

Amanda tells Jade "Let's head down to Harpers Ferry..., I am feeling nostalgic..., and I am sure you told someone to meet you here!"

Jade's eyes start growing wider as her face starts growing crimson with rage as she yells out "You know me to well Amanda!"

Smiling Amanda tells her "That's why our fight will take place at Harpers Ferry National Historical Park!

Some later thirty minutes later at Harpers Ferry National Historical Park as the clashing of swords fill the air as Jade made the first move making a crosscut with her broadsward trying to take Amanda's head right out of the gate pnly to be blocked by Amanda who followed up hitting Jade with the pommel and crosscutting across her gut slicing her open. Amanda finally gets the upper hand razing her sword for the final blow she says "There can be only one!"

Jade spits up blood telling Amanda "Before you take my head I want you to know... I hired someone to kill the first person who leaves if I do not live."

Amanda tells her "I can't die!"

Jade tells her Amanda as I final blow "No, but your daughter can!"

Amanda smiles as she tells Jade "No, she can't Jade..., I have known since she was ten!

As events unfold before Sarah her eyes widen in horror at what she witnessed the woman Sarah has always known as kind and loving decapitate another person "Mom..."

All Jade can say is "Crap!" as Amanda's English broadsword swings laterally right to left Jade's head falls to the ground lighting surrounds Amanda as the repeated jolts shock her

Amanda turns to see her daughter's face filled with tears

Sarah this is the down side to being immortal, "you have to accept challenges..., the only way you can die is if someone takes your head!"

Sarah turns running down to the parking lot tears streaming down her face from out of the darkness a shot rings out hitting Sarah square in the heart! Sarah Falls to her knees first then land face down in the dirt. Amanda screams "Sarah...No!" Off in the distance Amanda hears the voices of Gibbs, & Ziva. Fortunately for Amanda Joe Dawson "The Watcher" arrives on the scene before they do. Her birth parents Joe stall them, if you can't then… explain what Sarah has become!

Joe tells her "I will do what I can Amanda!"

As tears stream down Amanda's face she picks up her daughter, walking off into the deep woods Amanda said "I will call you and tell you when we are ready!"

Gibbs yells at Joe "I am going after them!"

Sighing Joe tells them "If you do that Agent Gibbs, you will never see Sarah again!"

Ziva asks "What do you mean by that?"

Joe tells them "I am a watcher!"

Gibbs asks "What does that mean?"

Joe replys "If you what to know the truth, the both of you must become watchers as well!"

Gibbs grabs Joe by the scruff of the neck "Tell me"

Joe tells him "I will die before I tell you what you want to know Gibbs!"

"Your choice is simple become a watcher and know the truth or beat me to a pulp and leave empty handed!"

It's right about this time that Joe gets a text saying "Meet us at Corbin Cabin!"

Ziva tells him "We choose to become watchers Mr. Dawson!"

Joe tells them "There is a race of beings that we call immortals Amanda is one of them!"

"And so is your daughter!"

Gibbs face fills with skepticism as he asks "What are you saying she can live forever?"

Joe tells him "Essentially Yes!"Amanda Montrose-Wolf was born in the year 820 she died the first time in the year 850 at the age of thirty!"

Gibbs blurts out "This is a crock..., is the best fairy story I have heard in a long time!"

Joe explains "I understand you hesitation Agent Gibbs, tell you what why don't the both of you come with me to Corbin Cabin and see for yourself!

Ziva asks "where are we going"

Joe tells them "Shenandoah National Park!"

One hour after the confientation with Amanda maniges to carry Sarah to Jefferson Rock she places her body under the rock itself. Minutes seem to last for hours and hours seem to last for days as Amanda held Sarah's hand as she takes her first breath as an Imortal looking up into her mothers eyes asking "Mom..."

Amanda looks in Sarah's eyes saying "Welcome to imrotality... I have been awaiting and dreading this day"Looking at Sarah's face Amanda answered her unasked question.

"No sweetheart... had you deid peacefully you would not have come back" Amanda told Sarah "Gibbs and Ziva are waiting" Taking out her cell phone she scrolls through the list of names untill she fines the name Joe Dawson saying be thier in five.

Both Amanda and Sarah walk into the cabin, noticing the blood on Sarah's blouse Ziva states "Sarah your hurt!"

Moving her coat to cover the bullet hole and the blood Sarah tells her "I am fine... really!

With a gentle smile Joe says "I tried explaining Amanda!"

Razing her eyebrow at Joe Amanda says "They didn't believe you?"

"Ah...No!" is all Joe says

Amanda says "This is going to hurt... like hell..., I hate doing this, but they want proof Sarah"

Kissing Sarah on her cheek Amanda reaches into her boot and pulls out a dagger saying "Be right back Sarah!"

Sarah smiles saying "I know mom..., see you soon"

Amanda says "Gibbs, Ziva, come here" Handing them the dirk she says examine it closly to be sure it's not a trick blade, she hands the blade to Ziva first who said "Damascus steel?" Amanda told her "Yes Miss David... the very blade that killed your freind Ari... it was made in the early 1300s for me! Gibbs takes the blade in turn trying to find any way to prove it a trick blade pushing it agaist the post to see if it would collapse but he can't.

"Alright... it's real" Gibbs said holding the blade Amanda placed her gloved hand over his, thrusting the dirk into her own heart Amanda collaspes on the ground gasping for air she finally died

Both Gibbs & Ziva reach for their phone to place call!

Joe calls out to them "Before you call the cornier..., just wait!"

Five minutes later Amanda wakes up and gasps for air again, pulling the knife out of her her blouse Amanda shows them both as they watch the wound self heal she asks "Now do you believe?"

Joe Lifts sleeve, to show his Tattoo of the watcher "Its Tattoo time!"

Ziva asks Joe hopfully "Do we get to watch our own daughter?"

Joe tells her "You will be assigned someone Ziva!"


	10. Chapter 10

Joe tells Gibbs and Ziva "The Watchers" were created 5000 years ago to observe record but never interfere with the lives of a group of immortal beings who roamed the Earth unbeknownst to most humans. Ammaletu the Akkadian created the Watchers after he saw Gilgamesh resurrected from the dead.

As a form of identification, each Watcher wore a bluish tattoo (stylized Zodiac sign of Aries inside a circle) on their forearm/inner wrist. The design is Centuries old, however, Watchers wore a medallion symbol of their organization.

Gibbs asks Joe "If I decide to go public!" looking at Dawson smugley

Joe pulls a gun pulls a slide back loading it and points it right at Jethro's head saying "Then I kill you, right here, right now!"

Sarah moves to step between them pleading "Mom, stop him!"

Holding on to Sarah tighly with both hands Amanda looks at her saying "Sarah this is the way it has to be!"

Dawson goes on to tell them all those working for the Watchers group swore an oath that under no circumstance would they reveal their existence to the immortals. The world is not ready for this truth! Joe tells them.

Joe tells Gibbs and Ziva "You two get the prize, I am assigning to two to Methos!"

Ziva asks"How old is he?" raising her Eyebrow inquizitivly

Looking at Ziva Joe explains to her "As far as we know he is the eldest of all the immortals"

Turning just a hint of crimson Amanda tells Gibbs & Ziva "He makes me look like a teenager..., he is over 5000 years old!"

Joe tells them "His teacher was Djer of Ancient Egypt!"

Ziva asks "The pharaoh djer of the first dynasty?"

Joe tells them "One in the same... Ziva"

Amanda looks at Sarah saying, "Come on Sarah we have to go..., there are still some things I need to teach you!"

Joe tells her, "Watchers & immortals don't interact Sarah..., I am only allowing this as a favor to Amanda... so you can say your goodbyes"

Sarah pouting Sarah states "I wish it didn't have to be this way!"

Joe exclaims "But it does..., and all of you have some training to do!"

Both Amanda and Sarah turn to leave. Sometime later back in Washington D.C. as they both make their way back to the The Georgetown Suites Sarah feels a Quickening for the first time and knocks her to her knees!

Methos says "Hello Amanda, who do we have here?" As reaches down to offer Sarah a hand pulling her to her feet

Turning just a hint of crimson Sarah says "Thank you sir!"

Amanda says "Methos meet my adopted daughter & student Sarah!"

Sarah looks at the six foot tall man with jet black hair stating "Methos!"

Amanda tells Sarah "Sarah he is the oldest Immortal on record..., he was one of the actual four Horsemen"

Sarah asks "Methos is it true, were one of the four horsemen!"

Methos scolds Amanda saying "you should not have told her that!"

Amanda "If you are going to be her mentor she has a right to know!"

Her eyebrows drooped she had resinged herself to finding and loosing her birth parents in the same week Sarah ws begining to feel meloncolly as she said "Mom..., I thought…!"

Amanda looks at Sarah telling her "it's because I am your mother I can't... besides you can already fight as well as I can..., I asked Methos if he would step in..., he said yes!"

Methos tells Sarah "I think what your mother is trying not to say is..., she might go easy on you Sarah!"

Sarah looks to her mom she does not need to ask the question, when the answer is written on Amanda's face!

Methos, Sarah asks "is what my mom said true..., I am not sitting in judgment, but you have kind eyes..., I don't see how you were death incarnate?"

Smiling Methos tells her "Thank you for that Sarah..., I was a much different person then!"

Turning to look at Methos Sarah asks "How so!"

Methos tells Sarah "I was filled with rage I had just witnessed my wife being killed..., I rode as one of the horsemen during the Bronze Age..., and I was the thing of nightmares Sarah"

Sarah eyes suddenly widen as she states "Really!"

Methos stops mid stride saying Lesion One "When you are fighting for your life there's no such thing as fair!

Sarah stops and thinks about what she had just been told saying "If I understand what you're saying correctly..., don't underestimate the person you're fighting!"

Methos smiles saying Amanda has taught you well Sarah"That..., and once you have them on the run don't let up!"


	11. Chapter 11

Amanda announces to both her daughter Sarah and Methos, "We are moving to Mount St. Sepulchre Franciscan Monastery... I just bought it."

Methos asks Amanda "You're living in an old monastery now?"

Amanda remarks with a broad smile "A habit I picked up from Andre Korda, It keeps me alive... It kept Sarah safe!

Looking at her mother Sarah asking "I don't understand?"

Methos tells Sarah Lesion Two "We immortals can't fight one another on holy ground Sarah.., not to the death at any rate!"

Razing her eyebrow Sarah asks "Mom, how many other rules are there!"

Amanda tells her "Lots of them Sarah..., I have had a long day..., I need some rest!"

Pouting Sarah replys to her mothers comments "I want to train..., I want to be as good as you are"

The scene unfolding before Methos eyes forces him to let rip with a gut busting laugh. Amanda asks Methos "What's that about?" raising her eyebrows ah him

"Amanda" Methos says "do you know how many times I have heard you use that same tone of voice, and raised eyebrow?"

Come on Sarah says Methos "Let's go to the dojo?"

Sarah follows Methos out the door "Sarah" Said Methos "There are four rules that are abolute "1: "There Can Be Only One."..., 2: "You are Safe Only on Holy Ground."..., 3: "No Two Against One..." Once the dual has begun, no other imortals my interfear." 4: "We must keep our challenges and affairs secret from the mortal world."

Sarah look s at Methos confused saying "Wait..., dad found out before her was..., so did I"

"Sarah" Methos remarked "Both you and Nick saw Amanda die and then come back..., most people seeing that would not accept it!"

Sarah follows dojo etiquette and bows to Mithos before taking up her boken

Methos tells her good "Good she taught you etiquette as well!"

Methos attacks Sarah, as Sarah parries the thrust and counter attacks striking Mithos right in the gut! Momentaraly forgetting who raised Sarah, Methos is caught off guard by Sarah profitioncy with the boken asking "Sarah you have only recently become an immortal right?"

With a Chuckle Sarah says "Yes Methos?" she said with raised eyebrow

Methos asks Sarah "Then how is it you are that familiar with a boken?"

Sarah tells him well "Mom started teaching me at the age of ten..., remember she told you that"

Holding his gut Methos he tells Sarah "I see..., I fogot just how cunning Amanda can be in a dual"

Looking passed her weapon to Methos Sarah asks him "Why do immortals fight?"

With a smile Methos tells her "No one really knows Sarah..., some say it's for the prize..., some think it's because it's all we know"

Sarah asks "Then why fight at all..., what's the point..., what is the prize anyway?"

Looking at Sarah Methos tells her "All good questions Sarah, but the answers you must find within yourself!"

Sarah asks "Are there rules?"

Walking off to the side of the Dojo Methos "Yes, as I told you the most important is never battle to the death on holy ground!"

Looking at him she asks "Mithos, why don't you take heads?"

Methos looks at Sarah saying "Everything your mother told you about me is true..., I am close to 6000 years old Sarah..., I grew tired of killing!"

Sarah at Methos not quite sure what to make of his answer telling him "I don't understand!"

Pausing in silent reflection as his thoughts take him back century after century, millennia after millennia Methos voice took on a convition that had not been there only moments before as his voice rose ever so slightly Methos looks away from Sarah in an effort to hide his shame "Sarah he tells her, "I killed. But I didn't just kill fifty, I didn't kill a hundred. I killed a thousand. I killed TEN thousand!"

"I was good at it Sarah. And it wasn't for vengeance, it wasn't for greed. It was because...I liked it. I was Death Sarah. Death — Death on a horse... When mothers warned their children that the monster would get them in there sleep, that monster was me. I was the nightmare that kept them awake at night."

As a tear rolls down Sarah's face she says softly "Another downside of immortality!"

Methos is a bit taken aback by her comment as he asks her "What's that Sarah?"

She tells him "You have to live with your sins..., a really long time!"

Methos Smiles at Sarah saying "Yes, you do!"

Thinking for a moment Sarah tells Methos "I'm not 5000 years old nor am I a priest..., it seems to me that you have carried that cross on your shoulder long enough Methos!"

Methos looks at her with a smile saying "Well said, Sarah!"

It was thirty minutes later in the main quarters of Mount St. Sepulchre Franciscan Monastery. Both Amanda & Sarah sit reading when Methos comes walking in carrying a wooden case! Methos tells Sarah our first live blade training session takes place tomorrow. Sarah because your advice helped me I want to give you a gift! Amanda looks at Methos with baited breath and raised eyebrow asking "Methos?" Methos tells Amanda that "your daughter is wise beyond her years" Amanda remarks "Sarah!"

Sarah tells her mom about the discussion in the dojo; Sarah says "I told him "It seems to me that you have carried that cross on your shoulder long enough"

Amanda kisses Sarah forehead saying "That's my girl!"

Methos places the case down on the dining table saying "Open it Sarah!"

Walking over to the table Sarah opens the latches and then opens the box as her eyes growing wider at the sight of the Mauscatuer Rapier & Dagger Set!

Methos tells Sarah "its Toledo steel Sarah!

Amanda blurts out "Take it Sarah it's a very good sword!"

Methos tells her it's a "Mauscatuer Rapier & Dagger set dating back to the 1400s..., it's heaver then most Rapier because it's made to both cut and stab... it could easily take off an arm or a head."

Sarah gives Methos a gentle kiss on the cheek saying thank you!

Methos reminds Sarah "Our first live blade training session is tomorrow!" get some rest!


	12. Chapter 12

The next morning in the common area of the old Monastery Sarah asks "Mithos, yesterday in the dojo..., I asked you about why you don't take heads..., why did you look away?"

Clearing his throat Methos tells her "I was ashamed Sarah..., once bloodlust gets hold of you it does not let go easily!" The duo feels the buzz of a quickening a as _Duncan_ MacLeod enters the room saying "Sarah, come over here!"

Sarah looks at "Duncan saying "if you trying to protect me from the fact that Mithos was once called "Death..., I know all about it..., what's more I forgave him!"

_Duncan_ just says "Sarah!"

Sarah furrows her eyebrows telling him "Duncan, I love you..., but judging my mentor for something they did over three thousand years ago..., it's wrong!"

_Duncan_ looks at Sarah peading asking her "Sarah please!"

Sarah presses her point saying "When you stop and consider you're applying the laws of today to an event three thousand years ago..., before there was a written record, It's just wrong _Duncan_!"

_Rasing his hand and arms __Duncan_ says "Alright, alright..., I surrender!"

Sarah tells Duncan "you're an honorable man and that's why I love you..., Mithos it my teacher..."

In the Main Hall of the Old Monastery five minutes later Sarah hugs her mom saying "Thanks mom... Boy will _Duncan__ be shoked"_

Smiling Amanda tells her daughter Sarah"I would kill for you, you do know that right Sarah?"

Sarahlooks at her mother Amanda pointedly as she reminds her "Mom..., you already have..."

Laughing Amanda says jokingly "Good point!"

_Duncan_ pulls his collar in an effort to loosen it asking "Amanda!"

Amanda looks at Duncan saying "Duncan..., you look as nerves as Sarah's first real boyfriend in high school when he came to ask her out"

_Duncan_ Pours glass of whisky, then gulps it down before saying I have something important to ask Sarah.

Amanda's eyes grow ever wider as her jaw drops asking "You want to what?"

_Duncan_ repeats "I want to marry your daughter, Sarah!" he tells _Amanda_. _Duncan says "I am asking for your premission__"_

"_Duncan__" reaches into his pocket and pulls out a small box. Walking over to where Amanda and Sarah stand Duncan takes a knee._

_Amanda looks at Sarah saying "Looks like he beat you to the punch"_

_Opens the box revealing a solid gold MacLeod Clan Crest ring made for a ladies hand! He places the ring on her hand saying "Sarah will you do me the honor of becoming my wife?"_

Methos chuckles as the scene unfolds saying, "Duncan, far be it for me to stand in the way of love..., when two immortals say the words till death I do part it takes on an entirely new meaning!"

_Duncan_ tells him, "True Methos true..., but how many people can say they had Death as there best man?"

Methos eyes narrow as he says "You're serous!"

_Duncan_ says "I am thinking a Highland wedding!"

Amanda chuckles as she says "OH, this is going to be good..., all the men will be running around in Kilts!"

Sarah whispers softly to her mom "What's a kilt?"

Amanda tells her daughter "I will let _Duncan__ explain that one!"_

_Duncan_ stutters a bit saying "A kilt is a knee-length garment with pleats at the rear, originating in the traditional dress of men and boys in the Scottish Highlands!

Sarah comments "It sounds a bit like a skirt to me!"

_Duncan_ Asks "Sarah, how many skirts do you know that weigh 20 pounds!"

Sarah unabashedly states "I guess I will get an answer to that age old question!"

Methos asks "Namely what?"

Sarah states "What does a Scotsmen wear under his kilt?"

Amanda tells her "I could have answered that one for you!"

_Duncan_ says "And you will meet Conner!"


	13. Chapter 13

Biting her lip Sarah looked at Duncan nervously asking, "Duncan can we invite my birth parents?"

_Duncan_ says "Sure, Sarah… If that's what you want"

Fidgeting Sarah tells him, "There is one problem!"

_Duncan looks at Sarah with a raised eyebrow asking, _"What's the problem Sarah?"

Sarah states, "There… Watchers Duncan"

Scratching his beard in contemplation Methos asks, "Who do they watch?"

Both Amanda & Sarah looked at one another than at Methos telling him "You Methos!"

Grinning at Sarah Methos says "I was a watcher for a quite a while Sarah..., I know that where ever I go, they must follow."

Smiling at Methos, Sarah says, "Since you're the best man that would mean..." Looking at Methos blank faced Sarah asks confused, "Wait, how does an immortal become a Watcher Methos?"

Smirking Methos tells Sarah "Simple really..., my alter ego Adam Pierson was the foremost expert on Methos!"

Laughing Sarah says "And since you put yourself out there as the foremost scholar on Mithos!"

Methos says laughing, "They sought me out..., besides you don't live to be five thousand without knowing how to blend in!"

The sensation of a floated Quickening through the entire room as Sarah quickly scans it.

Walking into the room Connor tells Sarah "If you're going to marry my kinsman there's only one place to hold the wedding my dear!"

Grinning like the cat that ate the canary Connor states in a gruff voice, "Dunvegan Castle on the Isle of Skye of course!"

Pointing to the new arrival dumbfounded Sarah asks Amanda "Mom..., who is he?"

Amanda tells her daughter, "Sarah, meet Conner MacLeod of the clan MacLeod!"

With all the grace and poise Amanda taught her Sarah says "Hello Conner MacLeod of the clan MacLeod..."

Connor bows and takes Sarah's hand kissing it saying "Pleased to meet you Sarah"

_Duncan_ tells Sarah "My kinsman Conner is here you help you Sarah!"

Sarah looks at _Duncan_ doubtfully asking him, "Help me, how… Duncan?"

Connor tells her "Show you proper etiquette for a highland wedding my dear!"

Sarah asks the elder MacLeod hopefully "Connor can I wear your family tartan for the ceremony?"

Smiling Connor says "Yes, I wouldn't have it any other way Sarah!"

Sarah asks Amanda "Mom, can you help me find a dress!"

On the verge of tears Amanda says "Sure sweetheart!"

Sarah asks "Dad can you come out here please!" Nick comes out and notices the ring on her finger saying "He asked you already?"

Nick tells her "Duncan came to me yesterday to ask my permission for your hand Sarah..." Folding his arms over his chest Nick stated, "I told him he had to formally ask you today!"

Grinning Connor looks at his kinsman, tells Duncan, "You do know what this means right?"

_A look of horror comes over Duncan's face he says_ "OH no, no, no, no, not the dance?"

Sarah looks at Duncan confused asking, "What dance?"

Grinning Connor chuckles at Duncan as he says "Yes Duncan, the dance!"

Sarah repeats her question "What dance?"

Amanda only reply is to say, "Nick go get the camera quick!"

Sarah asks for the third time "Mom, what dance!"

Amanda says laughing "I dance I haven't seen ether of then do in at least two centuries Sarah!"

Sarah asks for the last time "Mom, what dance?"

Amanda tells her "The Scottish sword dance, Sarah!"

Connor MacLeod explains, "Using two Basket-Hilt Broadswords"


	14. Chapter 14

Thirty minutes later in a courtyard lined by lit torches Mithos stood at one end Sarah at the other in the center of a small circle there were three major lines and three minor lines indicating direction of attack Mithos told Sarah "What ever you do don't hold back, I won't!"

Sarah looks accross the courtyard at Mithos saying "As you wish."

Both Mithos & Sarah square off, "Mithos" asks Sarah "How are you fighting Florentine style Sarah!"

Sarah Looks at Mithos quizically asksing "Florentine style?"

Mithos calls back "Dual weapons... Sarah"

Pouting slightly Sarah said to Mithos "Just learning... Mom just started teaching me"

Mithos walked over to where she stood and told Sarah, "Open the box your rapier came in, and then lift up the felt!"

Sarah held them both does as Mithos asks of her and two her surprise she sees a dagger in the same design of the rapier Mithos Told Sarah "Sword in the right hand dagger in the left..., on Guard"

Sarah held both sword and dagger in hand to her surprise their balance: each other.

Both Mithos and Sarah face off in a furry of thrusts and parries as the clashing of seal against steal fills the air Sarah Wolf asks "Like this?"

Mithos parries one of Sarah's attacks saying "Good..., don't think of either the sword or the dagger as being strictly offensive or defensive alternate between them!"

Sarah asks "Be fluid?"

Mithos replied "Yes, exactly"

Sarah smiled as she attacked her mentor yet again Mithos rallized that not only was Sarah keeping pace with him but also she was close to besting him if he did not counter her movements quickly telling Sarah "Amanda has taught you well!"

Mithos looked at Sarah stating, "I think you need a second opponent… Connor I know you're watching grab a sword and join in."

Mithos stood to Sarah's right and Connor stood to Sarah's left, Connor stated, "now the fun begins!"

Connor took out his katana and squared off with Sarah, Mithos took out his broadsword stating, "Ready… Begin"

Blocking Mithos attack with her sword and Connor's attack with her dagger Sarah quickly moved to try to attack Connor's midsection with the rapier while holding his katana at bay with her dagger. Sarah's next move was to parry Mithos attack with the rapier and attack with the dagger.

The flight went back and forth like this for the better part of three hours; Sarah neither gave ground nor gained however she did prove herself a capable swords woman. During a break from the action, Connor told Sarah, "If this were not holy ground… I would be in real trouble!"

Sarah looked at Connor and replayed parts of the sword fight in her mind stating, "I see where Duncan takes his fighting style from"

Looking at Sarah Connor asked, "You only recently become immortal… Yet you fight like a seasoned pro…"

Turning slightly crimson Sarah said, "Amanda started training me at age 7"

Looking around Connor MacLeod said, "Three of them very old… they're coming here!"

Taking a breath, Mithos told Connor, "There old friends… We used to ride together during the Bronze Age"

Mithos called out, "Kronos, Silas, Caspian… Please come in let me introduce you to my friends."

The three men stood shoulder to shoulder with Mithos, when Silas stated, "Mithos I see you have a new apprentice… and beautiful one at that."

Mithos told his three companions, "Sarah is the reason that asked you here, I want to train her the way we trained… before the age of chivalry."

Looking at Amanda, Conner MacLeod, and Sarah's fiancé Duncan MacLeod, Mithos said, "Taking heads is a serious business… Sarah needs to understand, fair plays all well and good in a sparring match but when your life is on the line use whatever advantage of can."

Mithos told Caspian, "take Connor's place on Sarah's left… Silas you take the center, Kronos you take my position."

Unbeknownst to get immortals from the shadows three figures watch a lesson as it unfolds, one of them reaches for SideArm and takes a step forward only to feel the hand on her shoulder followed by a gruff voice of an older man stating, "Ziva you're a watcher, you can't interfere… Do you know who those four men are, you're looking at four horsemen of the apocalypse!"

Ziva looked at Joe Dawson wide-eyed and stunned as she states, "the four horsemen of the apocalypse are Miyth, nothing more then a children's story told at bedtime."

Joe Dawson looked at Ziva David, "a children's story yes…, myth no the four men you're looking at may very well be the first immortals!"

Turning to face Ziva Joe Dawson said, "During the Bronze Age they raided, pillaged, raped, and yes murdered over to continents."

Leroy Jethro Gibbs was standing just to the right of Ziva David said, "you're thinking like a mother… I think what Joe is trying to tell you, you wouldn't last five seconds!"

Joe Dawson said to both of them, "That's exactly what I'm trying to say."

Taking a breath Joe Dawson continued stating, "The woman you know was Sarah Wolf, has been training with the sword since the age of seven… She is more than capable of defending herself as you can see!"

With a knot quickly forming between her brows Ziva stated, "That's not the reason I'm rushing forward…, Maybe you to missed it did you happen to notice that new ring on her finger on her left hand."

"Jethro" said Ziva, "Our daughters getting married and I have yet to meet the groom."

A slight chuckle Joe Dawson announces, "I wouldn't worry about that too much Ziva… If I know Duncan MacLeod, his best man will be know that none other than Mithos himself in other words you will see the wedding."

With all the dexterity and stealth of a thousand year old immortal Amanda Wolf walked up behind them asking, "Joe would you are your friends like a closer look… Ziva would you like to meet the man Sarah is going to marry"

Leroy Jethro Gibbs looked at Amanda stunned that she was able to sneak up on him, Gibbs was trained as us as Marine sniper, sneaking up on one of them is no easy feat.

Seeing the astonishment on Gibbs face Amanda told him, "Gibbs I am 1500 years old… I've been a professional cat burglar my entire life, you were sniper for only 10 years nothing to be ashamed of."

Amanda, Joe Dawson, Gibbs and Ziva walked up the drive the courtyard where Sarah was was fighting the four horsemen. Thanks to Amanda's tutelage and Metho's sparring practice Sarah was holding her own against not one of the horsemen not even to but all four. Even Amanda was impressed with how well she was doing calling out "Sarah" Amanda said, "you're doing quite well… but don't forget the one coming from behind!" Sarah stood there with the rapier in each hand blocking with the left hand slashing with the right and vice versa.

While Amanda beamed with pride, Ziva on the other hand couldn't help but cringe at the freshly made cut across Sarah's upper arm. Putting her hand on Ziva's shoulder, Amanda told her, "She would always watch me when I trained… So I asked her if she wanted to learn, Sarah took to it like a fish to water." Chuckling Amanda admitted openly, "she's the best to the ever trained"

Amanda and Ziva stood on the sidelines as Connor MacLeod walked up asking, "is that dialect from Tel Aviv!"

Ziva had trained so hard to lose her accent to make it easier to blend in roamed the world she was a bit taken aback by the question.

"How did you know?" Ziva asked Connor.

Speaking in perfect Farsi Connor said, "I spent some time in Tel Aviv even in Morocco!"

Ziva looked at the man who spoke in a gruff voice stating, "you speak Farsi like a native!"

Connor replied, "I spent 100 years in Morocco and the Middle East… I was a native." Watching the fight unfold Connor told Ziva, "I even fought on the side of the Israeli army when your country is first founded."

Connor watched the terror in Ziva's eyes as the clashing of swords filled the air. With a light chuckle, Connor told Ziva, "Relax… This is holy ground even if they wanted to take Sarah's head they can't, it's against the rules"

Finishing his thought Connor said, "That's the one rule none of us breaks… That and once the fight started no one intervene."


End file.
